Intieme Aanvaringen Met Je Eigen Aanhankelijkheid
by CattyRosea
Summary: Drie weken, twee dagen, en een uur of vijf. Weer een week later raakte Trowa zo gefrustreerd dat hij die rekensom ook daadwerkelijk maakte, iets waarvoor hij zichzelf ten tijde van de reünie nog keihard zou hebben uitgelachen. 1x3


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 17-12-2009._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Intieme Aanvaringen Met Je Eigen Aanhankelijkheid

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** T

**Genre:** Romantiek, Humor

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** De anime en _Episode Zero_.

**Waarschuwingen:** Toespelingen op seks en verscheidene suggestieve situaties.

**Koppels:** Trowa Barton x Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell x Relena Darlian-Peacecraft en Relena Darlian-Peacecraft x Heero Yuy in de verleden tijd.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Drie weken, twee dagen, en een uur of vijf. Weer een week later raakte Trowa zo gefrustreerd dat hij die rekensom ook daadwerkelijk maakte, iets waarvoor hij zichzelf ten tijde van de reünie nog keihard zou hebben uitgelachen. 1x3

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Dit vindt _minstens_ tien jaar in de toekomst plaats, dus ik heb mezelf een paar vrijheden veroorloofd waar het op de ontwikkeling van de personages aankomt. (Vooral Trowa, omdat het verhaal vanuit zijn perspectief verteld wordt.)

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Intieme Aanvaringen Met Je Eigen Aanhankelijkheid**

Toen Heero terugkwam, was het drie weken, twee dagen, en ongeveer vijf uur geweest sinds Trowa hem voor het laatst had gezien. Weer een week later raakte Trowa zo gefrustreerd dat hij die rekensom ook daadwerkelijk maakte, iets waarvoor hij zichzelf ten tijde van de reünie nog keihard zou hebben uitgelachen.

Trowa zat middenin een repetitie toen hij Heero in het oog kreeg, met zijn ellebogen op zijn knieën op de tribune, en hij zwaaide en gebaarde "nog tien minuten". Elf minuten later kwamen ze elkaar onderaan de tribunes tegemoet. Hoewel hij zijn schouders koppig recht hield, zag Heero er afgepeigerd uit, met ingevallen wangen, wallen onder zijn ogen en een glazige blik. Heero's lijf had er nooit echt stevig genoeg uitgezien om zo sterk te zijn als het was, maar toen hij hem snel omhelsde was Trowa ervan overtuigd dat hij was afgevallen.

Onderweg naar de caravan praatten ze niet veel; "hoe is het gegaan met de klus", "is er nog iets gebeurd terwijl ik weg was". Niet dat ze gewoonlijk een veel praatzieker stel waren, maar Heero's vermoeidheid liet zich gelden. Aan de ene kant was Trowa er blij om, want het was nogal frustrerend geweest dat hij, toen ze net blij elkaar waren, constant maar moest gissen naar Heero's lichamelijke-al-dan-niet-geestelijke toestand.

Aan de andere kant was het bijna net zo frustrerend hoeveel snelheidsrecords Heero brak bij het uitkleden en in dromenland komen.

Later die nacht werd Trowa wakker van het blèren van Heero's wekker. In het zachte maanlicht kon hij zien hoe Heero's vingers in het matras verdwenen, terwijl er geluiden vol half-wakkere razernij te voorschijn kwamen uit de massa warrig bruin haar en met gezicht gevuld kussen. Trowa leunde over hem heen om de wekker uit te zetten en glipte stilletjes de woonkamer in. Heero had de discipline van een kamikaze piloot en zou kunnen sterven van uitdroging terwijl hij watertrappelde in drinkwater, maar zijn humeur was voor verbetering vatbaar.

Heero schrokte de gekookte eieren bijna zonder te kauwen op, waarbij hij even wel een hamster leek, spoelde ze weg met grote teugen hete koffie, stak wat fruit in de zakken van zijn Preventor jack, greep met één hand een stapeltje toast en griste met de andere zijn sleutels, portemonnee en pistool van de tafel. Hij was de deur al door voordat Heero zich omdraaide, een arm om Trowa's nek gooide en hem naar beneden trok voor een harde kus.

'Tot vanavond.' zei hij, en was ervandoor.

Trowa ging glimlachend terug naar bed en ging zijn eigen ontbijt pas halen toen het weer mensentijd was.

**I-oOo-I**

Heero lag alweer in bed tegen de tijd dat Trowa die avond terugkwam na de show en het opruimen. Hij mompelde wat doen de lichten aangingen in het woongedeelte, maar toen Trowa onder de dekens kroop en naar hem toe schoof waren er geen levenstekenen meer te vinden. Trowa was teleurgesteld.

Hij gaf Heero een por in de ondergoedstreek. 'Hee. Ben je wakker?'

'Nee.' zei Heero, en hij klonk alsof het waar was.

'Nog steeds moe?'

'Ja.'

'Wat heeft Une jullie aangedaan?'

'Werkdag van twintig uur. Lang verhaal.'

Trowa mocht Une meestal wel. Maar wanneer ze dit soort dingen flikte - dreigen kolonies op te blazen of Heero zo afbeulen - mocht hij haar echt, echt niet. 'Okee. Slaap lekker.'

Heero's antwoord klonk als 'mplmmpl'.

**I-oOo-I**

Een paar dagen later was Trowa als eerste terug, en hij lag Heero op te wachten niet in, maar _op_ het bed, met als enige bedekking een onderbroek en bretels van slagroom. Heero kwam met dikke ogen binnen en bleef in de deuropening stokstijfstil staan. Begrip kwam door de uitputting maar langzaam dagen, en toen grimaste hij, strompelde naar Trowa toe, en liet zichzelf op zijn buik op het bed vallen.

Trowa slaakte een (grotendeels) inwendige zucht. 'Of je raakt uit vorm, of je moet me niet meer.'

'Zelfs al was ik uit vorm dan zou ik het nog niet toegeven.' zei Heero tegen het matras.

'Met zulke pijn kan ik niet leven.' zei Trowa vlak, stak de slagroomspuit in zijn mond, en haalde de 'trekker' over.

Heero snoof.

**I-oOo-I**

Destijds kon Trowa er best mee leven. Maar naarmate de dagen voorbij gingen en het patroon zich steeds maar bleef herhalen, begon de teleurstelling en frustratie zich op te stapelen.

**I-oOo-I**

Zodra hij binnenkwam stevende Heero rechtstreeks op de koelkast af. Onder het spitten vroeg hij Trowa: 'Wat lees je?'.

'Freud.'

Heero draaide zich verbaasd om. 'De klassieke psycholoog?'

Een knikje.

'Waarom?'

'Ik voel me nogal passief-agressief de laatste tijd.'

'Eten?' zei Heero toen hij tegenover Trowa aan tafel kwam zitten en toevallig een blik op de bladzijden wierp. 'Ik dacht dat Freud alleen maar over seks ging.'

'Het is een herdruk van een van die voor-koloniale "kindvriendelijke" edities. Vol met voedselmetaforen en grote woorden zoals procreatie, copulatie en voortplanting.' loog Trowa gladjes. 'Ik heb geen idee waar Cathy het vandaan heeft.'

Heero werkte zich gestaag door zijn boterhammen en onmenselijk sterke koffie heen, maar niet zo snel als door de pagina's van het dossier dat voor hem lag. Trowa bleef in zijn kookboek lezen.

Uiteindelijk stond Heero op, zei: 'Ik moet gaan. De Preventors hebben me nodig.', en vertrok weer.

'Wie had dat gedacht.' mompelde Trowa tegen de lege caravan.

**I-oOo-I**

_Hij kan gedachten lezen._ dacht Trowa bitter. _Hij wist dat ik echt voedsel zou proberen te bereiden en bleef instinctief zo ver mogelijk uit de buurt._

Pas ver na middernacht kwam Heero eindelijk terug. Zijn koude maaltijd stond op tafel te verleppen terwijl Trowa mokte en een boek las.

Deze keer was het echt Freud.

Een moment lang keken Heero en Trowa elkaar in stilte aan. Toen haalde Heero zijn schouders op met een onwennige "wat doe je eraan?" uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. 'Ik heb gegeten op het kantoor, met Une.'

Trowa stond op zonder een woord te zeggen en zette koers naar de slaapkamer.

'Je moet de vaat doen voordat dat spul in cement verandert.' was het enige dat hij zei, voordat hij zijn blik van Heero afwendde en de deur achter zich sloot.

**I-oOo-I**

Heero had zichzelf weer eens ingegraven in een stapel dossiers. Trowa begon de neiging te krijgen hem naar buiten te sleuren, naar de olifantenkooien, en hem in een hoop mest te begraven. Het nadeel daarvan was natuurlijk dat Heero's reacties op zulke dingen lang niet zo bevredigend waren als die van de gemiddelde pas aan komen waaien clown wanneer ze een taartbodem met half verteerd gras in hun gezicht kregen in plaats van een met slagroom, en dat aandacht van iemand in zo'n gore toestand nog minder welkom was dan helemaal geen aandacht.

Gelukkig kende hij andere manieren. En omdat zoveel van de nieuwelingen afhaakten na de ontgroening was er altijd wel iemand die hij _wel_ kon bedekken met olifantenstront.

'Weet je, niemand heeft me ooit een naam gegeven toen ik een jongen was.' zei Trowa. Hij deed het zorgvuldig, op een uitgekookte en berekende manier. Niet te heftig of geïnteresseerd, niet te lichthartig of klaaglijk, en vooral niet kwaad. Een heel precies "over het weer praten" soort van vlakheid, in plaats van zijn gewoonlijk laconieke, zachtaardige toontje. Hij zorgde er ook voor op juist zo'n manier over de bank gedrapeerd te zijn dat hij eruit zag alsof hij zich stierlijk verveelde, en door een kiertje in de gordijnen naar buiten te kijken in plaats van richting tafel.

'Mij ook niet.' antwoordde Heero, bijna afwezig klinkend. 'Ik heb niemand ooit mijn echte naam verteld en ze hebben niet de moeite gedaan me een nieuwe te geven tot Operatie Meteoor begon.'

Trowa fronste. Zoals hij dat zei leek het wel alsof Heero's hersenen op de automatische piloot stonden. 'Het heeft sporen achtergelaten op mijn psyche.' ging hij ietsje minder vlak door. 'Ik heb erkenning nodig voor mijn acties, anders voel ik me onzichtbaar en nutteloos.'

Heero fronste een beetje en krabbelde iets op een stukje papier. 'Heb je weer Freud zitten lezen?'

Trowa wist zich er nog net van te weerhouden gretig naar voren te leunen - maar Heero keek niet eens op van zijn werk, en sloeg bij gebrek aan antwoord van Trowa een nieuwe pagina om.

'Te gestoord voor mijn doen.' verzuchtte hij, en zakte weer in elkaar op de bank. 'Ik heb het naar Wufei gestuurd.'

'Bedankt voor de waarschuwing. Dat zal ik onthouden voor de volgende keer dat we samen werken.'

Ergens diep in Trowa's binnenste brak er een woede-uitbarsting in Trowa uit, die al het meubilair omgooide en de miezerige muurtjes van de caravan neerhaalde, alleen maar om Heero er mee om het hoofd te kunnen slaan.

'Ik ga de leeuwen voeren.' zei hij met verstikte stem.

**I-oOo-I**

De Catherine-vormige schaduw die de afgelopen tien minuten over hem heen had gehangen hield op demonstratief met een voet te tikken, verwijderde de vuisten van de heupen, en vouwde de armen over de borst.

'Als ze straks echt ziek wordt omdat jij haar zo behandelt, maakt Hawthorne gehakt van je.'

Hij wreef ruw door Madeliefs dikke manen. 'Ze houdt van de aandacht. Nietwaar meisje?'

'Trowa, ga terug naar je caravan. Ze is niet ziek. Je hoeft niet dag en nacht bij haar te blijven.'

'Dat weet Heero niet.'

'Gaat dit om hem?' Uit zijn ooghoek zag Trowa dat de schaduw het gezicht in de handen liet vallen, en hij hoorde het geïrriteerd grommen. 'Trowa, hier hebben we het al eens over gehad. Er is nog nooit iets goeds voortgekomen uit jouw passief-agressieve gedrag. Hou op je te gedragen als een nukkige puber en ga wat nuttigs doen.'

Trowa mompelde wat over etentjes en speeltjes.

'Je zult trouwens toch zien dat die knul het niet eens door heeft.'

Trowa trok een wenkbrauw op en keek eindelijk naar Cathy op. 'Denk je?'

'Ik denk niet, ik weet. Wie is er hier ook alweer de expert in het lezen van stoïcijnse idioten?' zei ze, vervaarlijk grijnzend.

Trowa trok een opstandig sceptisch gezicht.

'Vraag het maar aan Relena als je mij niet gelooft.'

**I-oOo-I**

'O ja, vreselijk.' zei het videofoonbeeld van Relena, die alleen een badjas aan had en wiens haar wild over haar schouders viel. Het was vast vroeg in de ochtend waar zij zat. 'Moest altijd alles voor hem voorkauwen.'

Trowa kneep in zijn neusbrug. 'Ik snap het niet. We werken anders zo intuïtief samen.'

'Ja, op de werkvloer is hij geweldig. Het is met de rest dat hij zich geen raad weet. Hij is niet zo opgegroeid zoals wij, Trowa. Wij werden opgevoed met altijd hordes mensen om ons heen, leerden hoe we met elkaar om moesten gaan en aardig tegen elkaar moesten wezen en een beetje lol moesten maken tussen school of werk door. Heero... had een huurmoordenaar die zo slecht met kinderen om kon gaan dat hij de vader-zoon relatie met een contract af moest dwingen. En een enge oude wetenschapper met een metalen klauw en een duikbril aan zijn gezicht vast gelast.'

Ze namen allebei even de tijd om te proberen zich voor te stellen hoe het moest zijn geweest om door J te worden opgevoed. Ze gaven het allebei op.

'Gewoon geduld hebben, je wensen en gevoelens duidelijk uitleggen, en niet bang wezen hem af en toe rond te bevelen.'

Trowa trok een wenkbrauw op. Relena knipoogde.

'Geloof me, hij vindt het heerlijk het gevoel te hebben dat hij een taak te volbrengen heeft. Als hij het echt niet laten kan, hebben jullie er op die manier tenminste allebei profijt van.'

'Wat moet dit voorstellen?' Er klonk plotseling een derde stem aan Relena's kant van de videofoon. 'Is mijn Relena met een andere man aan het praten over een andere man? Dat kan ik niet hebben!'

Er kwam een shirtloze Duo in beeld, die Relena zonder pardon over zijn schouder slingerde en zich naar het videofoonscherm toe boog. Duo staarde Trowa aan, terwijl Relena een gilletje slaakte en haar dijen prominent in beeld bracht.

'Hee, maatje. Sorry dat ik jullie uit hulplijn afbreek, maar Relena en ik hebben dit weekend iets te vieren, en er zitten maar zoveel uren in een weekend, weet je wel?'

'Duo!' protesteerde Relena lachend, en haar rechtervoet botste tegen het scherm.

'Heero-probleempjes?' vroeg Duo.

Trowa knikte.

'Nou, ik zou wel gek wezen als ik het aan wou leggen met dat ijskonijn, maar _als_ ik gek was, zou ik het proberen met pluizige handboeien.'

'Hee, wie noem je daar gek?' zei Heero's ex vanachter Duo's rug.

'Je bent gek schatje, dat weet je best. Nou, moet gaan. Zie je, maatje.'

'Veel geluk Trowa!' wist Relena er nog net tussen te krijgen voordat Duo één hand iets hoger op haar been legde en met de andere op de "uit" knop drukte.

**I-oOo-I**

Trowa was nog steeds over de woorden van Cathy, Relena en Duo aan het nadenken toen, een paar dagen later, Heero zonder waarschuwing opeens over hem heen gebogen stond.

'Ik heb je hulp nodig.' zei hij.

Trowa, die zojuist uit de piepkleine douche was komen schuifelen en nog na druipend op het bed was neergeploft, te druk bezig "zich te gedragen als een norse puber" om zijn haar te drogen, trok een wenkbrauw op. 'O ja?'

'Ik wil met je naar een homobar.'

Het was bijna schandalig hoe veel en snel Trowa's humeur opfleurde. Het was alsof zijn innerlijke landschap in één klap was verschoven van een toendra naar de tropen.

Heero vatte zijn overduidelijke enthousiasme op als aanmoediging om naast hem te komen zitten en het uit te leggen. 'We vermoeden dat onze verdachte zijn hoofdkwartier heeft in het uitgaansdistrict van een stad hier in de buurt. We weten welke clubs hij meestal bezoekt en willen mij erheen sturen om zijn gangen na te gaan. Maar ik heb jou nodig om niet op te vallen.'

Hoe meer Heero zei, hoe meer Trowa's humeur op een van Cathy's ingezakte soufflés ging lijken. Toen hij uitgesproken was en afwachtend naar Trowa keek, veranderde die in een halfnaakte, een meter tachtig lange Vuile Blik.

'Wat?' vroeg Heero met grote ogen. 'Wat heb ik gezegd?'

'Heero, weet je nog toen we gundam piloten waren en een tijdje niets te doen hadden?' snauwde Trowa. Op de één of andere manier wist hij het beleefd en geduldig te laten klinken. 'We gingen op rondreis door Europa. Alleen jij en ik, op de weg, in een vrachtwagen. Je probeerde een pacifist te vinden die gek genoeg was om je te vermoorden, maar toch. Gezellig samenzijn.'

Heero's wenkbrauwen trokken verward samen. 'Ja, ik weet het, dus -'

'Je vertelde me niet eens hoe je heette. Daar kwam ik pas achter toen ik je een keer afluisterde terwijl je met een van Noventa's nabestaanden praatte. Maar achteraf gezien had ik de tijd van mijn leven. Weet je waarom?'

Heero deed zijn mond open, maar Trowa liet hem er geen woord tussen krijgen.

'Omdat we samen tijd door konden brengen zonder dat jij dag en nacht geabsorbeerd werd door je missie. Je besteedde aandacht aan iets anders dan je werk.' beet hij Heero, boven wie hij nu uit torende, toe. 'Er kon af en toe een bedankje vanaf als ik me uit de naad werkte voor je. Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik ben het soort idioot dat het leuk vindt zich uit de naad te werken voor de mensen van wie hij houdt, maar is het echt teveel gevraagd om af en toe wat terug te krijgen voor alle moeite?'

Heero staarde naar Trowa op en knipperde snel met zijn ogen. Toen barstte hij in lachen uit. Heel even werd Trowa bevangen met de ijzige vrees dat al het werk Heero eindelijk weer over had randje had geduwd.

Toen zei Heero: 'Het spijt me. Ik dacht dat je iets geduldiger zou zijn.'

En Trowa's mond viel open.

Nog na lachend gooide Heero zijn arm om Trowa's nek en trok hem naar zich toe voor een kus. Trowa's hersenen gingen op dat moment ongeveer zo snel als de ochtendspits, dus liet hij het toe. Toen hij geen reactie kreeg, trok Heero zich terug en grijnsde gewoon maar terwijl hij Trowa inlichtte.

'Preventors heeft een aparte regeling voor part-time medewerkers. Op mij en Duo na hebben ze er geen, dus Une laat ons onze eigen voorwaarden stellen. Voor iedere klus waar veel tijd in gaat zitten - zoals deze, of undercover missies - krijgen we een gelijke periode waarin we opdrachten mogen weigeren. Vakantietijd. En met het rustige seizoen en het eind van het jaar dat eraan zit te komen, dacht ik dat we er samen eens tussenuit konden gaan, misschien op rondreis...'

Met een flinke klap tegen zijn voorhoofd en een kneep in zijn neusbrug wist Trowa zich weer in de hand te krijgen. 'En dit had je me niet kunnen vertellen voordat je me begon te negeren?'

Heero's lichaamstaal zei heel duidelijk "Oeps.", al deed hij dat zelf niet. 'Ik dacht niet dat je het je zo aan zou trekken.'

'Het me aantrekken? Je was drie weken weg en hebt me sindsdien met geen vinger aangeraakt.' Hij viel achterover op bed en gaf zichzelf nog een momentje verstandsverbijstering. Toen haalde hij diep adem, beukte net zolang op zijn geestelijke zaakjes tot ze voor ordelijk door konden gaan, en blies de frustratie die hij constant had meegedragen uit. Al die tijd was Heero alleen maar bezig geweest met het vergaren van vakantietijd. Ze waren nog nooit samen op vakantie geweest. 'Het is al goed. Maar waarschuw me de volgende keer even.'

Heero knikte en zag er heel eerlijk en vergeefbaar uit.

'Wanneer staat die vakantie van je geboekt?'

'Als we deze vent op tijd in kunnen rekenen, over een maand ofzo.'

'Okee. Maar als je denkt dat ik bereid ben nog eens een maand zonder seks te gaan, vraag ik Duo waar hij zijn pluizige handboeien haalt.'

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Voor wie het ook daadwerkelijk is opgevallen: dat van die leeuw is canon. :P


End file.
